


day off

by trenchcoatsanddragons



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsanddragons/pseuds/trenchcoatsanddragons
Summary: for garce. for getting on a plane.
Kudos: 1





	day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polishpromdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishpromdress/gifts).



A brush fire makes its way down Dean’s lungs as he turns onto Hollywood Boulevard. Twenty minutes later, he sees him.  
“It’s been almost two years of this, Dean. I thought you were going to give it up eventually”.  
Another plane cuts its chemtrail through the cloudless sky.  
“Yeah, well. I’m a liar”. It’s less smoggy this side of the 110, Dean notices. You can see the white tracks for longer against the clear blue. “He said he called on your birthday”  
“Yeah, well, he’s a liar too.” Four minutes pass in which a Jeep on its last leg limps into the 7-Eleven in the corner of the lot. Another plane divides the sky from northwest to southeast.  
“Remember when Dad got the car fixed? And he let you drive it for like two minutes? I think you were fourteen”.  
They’re seated on the hood of Sam’s pale red hippie car. Dean’s ass is getting too warm.  
“Yeah, yeah I do”.  
Silence in the baking parking lot, silence between them. Dean couldn’t figure out why Sam wanted to meet him here until he realized that between the Goodwill, the sushi restaurant with the sun bleached name, and what might have been a music store with boarded up windows, no one Sam knows would possibly come here. Even five and a half hours from campus, Sam’s still thinking ahead.  
“I have to get going soon. Jess is stuck with a friend that she can’t stand and -”  
“I know. I know you always gotta go”.  
“And Dean. Um.” Sam shifts his weight on the hood of the car, worries a lip between his teeth. ‘You gotta stop coming back here. To California I mean. You’re like a dog with a bird and you have to. Move on.”  
“Gee, thanks Sam. I’ll cross you off my Christmas card address list-”  
“It’s best for you, Dean! Just because I’m saying it doesn’t mean you don’t know it, too. Go on a drive somewhere, get lost, get a pair of cracked lips”.  
Dean would like to drive somewhere, to get lost. He just doesn’t want to get lost alone.  
“That’s actually a good idea, Sam. This city’s too crowded for this old drifter anyway”.  
“I didn’t know 24 constituted old, but sure”. Sam watches him slide off the hood from under unimpressed eyebrows. Dean shifts his weight from one foot to the other a few times.  
“It does when you work this gig”.  
“Take care of yourself, Dean”. Now the eyebrows go up, like he really means it. Like they do when Sam is trying to convince a stranger that he’s telling the truth.  
Dean nods and reaches to tussle Sam’s hair, pulls back at the last second. He flips up his collar against the sun.  
“See ya, Sammy”.  
He turns and leaves to go find a new place to be from.


End file.
